Promise
by winterserenity
Summary: Link's gone. Part II of the series.


P r o m i s e

I ran through the woods. I had to find him. His stupid note didn't explain anything. I _had_ to find him. I froze. It sounded like someone was following me. I felt something hit my head and I blacked out.

_I was back at the castle in our room. _

"_Zelda, I came back, like always!"_

"_Well, what am I supposed to do if you don't?" I cried._

"_Move on," Link said._

"_Move on?!? How can you say that? Don't you realize how hard it was for me to admit that I loved you in the first place?"_

"_Are you always going to bring that up?"_

"_Are you always not going to care?"_

"_Dammit, Zelda!" he yelled and left the room, slamming the door._

_I cried myself to sleep… again. When I woke up, there was a note from Link._

"Zelda, I know you don't hate me. Or, at least, I hope you don't hate me. I just can't keep fighting. I'll come back sometime and if I don't, please do as I said and move on. I still love you. Link"

_HE HAD TAKEN MY WEDDING RING! I grabbed my plain clothes and left. I didn't even tell anyone that I was leaving. I didn't care. Link thought I hated him._

Then I woke up.

There was some loud sort of wheel turning somewhere near by. I opened my eyes and saw the man from the Happy Mask Shop leaning over me in a room with a murky, green light emanating from some unseen source.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asked worriedly.

I groaned. "What happened?"

"I assume a thief knocked you out to steal your valuables," he said.

"Well, at least, I didn't have anything worth taking."

"I assume you are looking for your husband."

"Was he here?" I asked somewhat frantically.

The Mask Shop man smiled and nodded. "He went that way," he said pointing to the door.

"Thank you," I said earnestly and ran out the door. I stepped into the sunlight and took in my surroundings. I was in a busy little town festively decorated.

There was a small dog running around. It noticed me and jumped on me, licking my face in the process. I couldn't help but laugh. I wandered up the ramp to my right and walked through the massive doorway.

There were two girls dancing to some foreign music. It was beautiful, in a very strange way. I walked down the ramp and through another doorway and found myself back in the square.

There was a guard at another doorway that I had, somehow, missed before.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes'm?" the guard replied.

"Have you seen a young man come through here lately?"

The guard laughed, "I've seen lots of young men come through here what with the festival and all. What did he look like?"

"He was dressed like me and had a long green hat on."

"I think he went into the laundry pool," the guard said and gestured to a small staircase to my right.

I thanked him and dashed to the pool. It was a pleasant little place with a frog happily hopping near a large tree. I walked over the stone bridge and along the edge of the pool to a door and knocked it.

"Yes?" a voice asked.

"Have you seen a stranger in a long green hat?"

"You're Zelda, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Link told me you'd come."

I pulled the door open and looked the stranger in the eye. "Where is he?" I asked desperately.

"Do you want to find him that badly?"

"Yes!" I cried, tears falling from my cheeks.

"He's at the inn."

"Where is that?"

"East Clock Town. Go back to the square and up the stairs. Then turn left. You should see a door under a thatched roof."

"Thank you!"

I followed his directions and entered the inn. I went to the front desk and asked a lovely girl if Link had taken out a room.

"Yes, he has," she said pleasantly and gave me another key at my request. But she begged that I check on her grandmother.

I ran down the hallway, ignoring the stairs I was aching to climb to Link's room. I hadn't even opened the door and I could smell the dank air of the old woman's room already. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Come in, my dears," said a kindly, old voice. "What is your name, angel?"

"Zelda," I replied and sat down at Grandmother's feet.

"And what is the child's name?"

"What child, Grandmother? I'm the only other person in the room."

"Oh-ho!" she laughed. "You do not know yet?"

"Know what?"

She told me something that I wanted, but also feared to hear. I had to tell Link.

I dashed up the stairs and fumbled with the keys in the lock. I finally got the door open and stepped inside the room.

"Link?" I whispered.

"Why did you come?" he moaned from the bed.

"If you don't love me, I'll go. But, at least, tell me to my face."

"Zelda, I _do_ love you," he said and turned to me. "You look terrible! What happened?" He ran over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You took our wedding ring," I sobbed.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't care."

"How can you say that?" I cried. "I love you!"

"Really?" Link asked tearfully.

"Yes! I'm not having your baby because I hate you!"

"We're having a baby?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," I smiled.

Link kissed me fiercely. "I love you," he said and slid the ring back on my finger.

I kissed him just as passionately as he had me. "I love you." I pulled his shirt off and he pulled off mine. I lay down on the bed and he lay on top of me and we became as close as we could possibly get.

It still felt like the first time. I got so giddy when he looked at me that way. His lips were just as smooth as ever. But there was something different about this time. It wasn't our tearstained faces, or the different bed, or even the child inside me. This time, when we made love, it felt like time stopped completely, like forever would never come, like we were the only thing holding the world together. And, honestly, I think that's what we both believed.

When I woke up, my head was on Link's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Link?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, my darling."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

He kissed me and said, "Promise."


End file.
